Sweetest Things
by VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots about Seddie some little one-shots that me or something else comes up with just read then intro.
1. Intro:Leave your ideas here

Hey ok this will be a collection of one-shots to go on whenever. They will be between 100-3000 words if you have any ideas leave it as a review I will write anything as long as it is Seddie and when I say anything I mean anything it will be a one shot, leave multiple reviews if you have multiple ideas add to your story watch you can leave a song I'll make it into a song fic I have a few ideas of my own and I promise at least for one shots will be uploaded (separate chapters)by Sunday evening (going to my dad's don't have internet) so yeah and if I write your idea it will be dedicated to you. Leave it on this chapter right after you read it because once I go to my dad's I can't check the reviews.


	2. Tell me the truth

**AN-First little one-shot don't forget your ideas cause I'll write them. I need more so yeah get to it. Take place in second grade before Carly.**

Freddie turns around to see a small but strong curly blonde headed girl pulling his homework folder out of his blue backpack.

"Sam why didn't you do your homework this time?" He asks her, she was sitting on the ground in front of the classroom copy his answers onto her worksheet.

"Benson, I never do my homework unless you're with me to give me the answers duh." Sam tells him nonchalantly.

"Well what if I didn't let you copy me?" He smirked at her, he loved his best friend and would always let her copy that way she could move on with him.

"Then I would pound you until you gave it to me. Turn around." She stood up as Freddie turned his back to her and she put his folder back in his bag and, standing on her tippy-toes she put her head on his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek that had always been the way she thanked him.

"No you wouldn't you love me too much." He said with a smile Sam was his wife, well it wasn't official or anything but she had the little purple ring and they were just waiting until they got a little older.

"Whatever do you have food?" She asked as she hit him in the upper arm no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to say that she loved him.

"Yes but I will give it to you later and stop hitting me it's not nice." he said with a frown but you could still see the smile in his eyes.

"No give it to me now and you're not the boss of me Benson so watch out." Sam said with venom but love in her voice. Right as Freddie was going to say something back the bell rang and they walked into class. Freddie liked to sit in the front but would never leave Sam alone so he sat in the very back with her.

"Please put your homework folders in the cubbies thank you." The brunette teacher said, Freddie never liked her he figured it was just that he like blonde hair so much more. Freddie stood up and took one red folder and one blue and stuck them in the cubbies just like he did every day. As he sat back down he noticed Sam had a Gameboy in her lap. It was purple and had a Powerpuff Girl game in it. **(AN- that's what I had in 2nd) **

"Do you like that game?" Freddie bought that game for her he had to save any money he could find for a month until he had enough.

"Yeah I love it thanks Freweird" Sam laughed at the new nickname she had created his real name was Fredward it was perfect. She put her Gameboy away as the teacher walked by and handed them the worksheet they were supposed to do.

**Next day in the morning-**

"Sam, you can't copy me forever please let me teach you." Freddie begged holding his blue folder tight to his body he needed her to learn so they could go to the big school together.

"Please Freddie I'll do anything please please if I don't turn my homework in then I'll have to call my grandma and then I couldn't go over and play tomorrow." Sam's grandma would be so disappointed in her if she didn't get her homework in on time.

"Fine tell me the truth, do you love me?" Freddie was going to get her to say it no matter what it took.

"Yes now let me copy." Sam was scared her mom loved her dad used to tell him all the time and he left one day any time her mom said she loved someone he disappeared. What if Freddie disappeared? Then what would she do?

"Fine tell me then you can copy." Freddie always told her and didn't understand why she wouldn't say it maybe she didn't want to be his wife maybe she didn't like him for anything but his homework. What if she was using him?

"Fine I loveyouFreddie" Sam said very fast.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" He wanted her to say it.

"Fine I love you very much Freddie." Sam had suddenly taken on a very unlike Sam tone and kissed Freddie on the cheek after she copied his homework she promised she would let him teach her the next lesson Freddie was never happier than the day the true love of his life admitted she loved him back.

**So that's it a little cute and sweet leave your requests on chapter one though and leave like reviews of this one on here I have time but need ideas so oh and this is dedicated to my Adam he was my "husband" in elementary school when I had to move I was so sad but um yeah **


	3. I Want You Back

_**An-Not the best songfic ever but hey I tried it's "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 sung by the Victorious cast um yeah in this Sam and Brad have been flirting like mad people and well Freddie can't lose her now can he. **_

_When I had you to myself  
>I didn't want you around<br>Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
>But someone picked you from the bunch<br>one glance was all it took  
>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look<em>

**Sam wanted Freddie for the longest time but all he thought about was Carly 'til one day Brad fell for Sam and well everyone assumed the feelings where mutual.**

_Oh baby give me one more chance  
>(show you that I love you)<br>Won't you please let me  
>(back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
>(let you go baby)<br>But now since I see you in his arms  
>(I want you back)<br>Yes I do now  
>(I want you back)<br>Ooh ooh baby  
>(I want you back)<br>Ya ya ya ya  
>(I want you back)<br>Na na na na_

**Every time that Freddie sees Brad even look at Sam he misses her he want her now need her back. How could he have let Carly distract him from what was right there. He's begging I wonder what Sam will do.**

_Tryin' to live without your love  
>Is one long sleepless night<br>Let me show you girl  
>That I know wrong from right<br>Every street you walk on  
>I leave tearstains on the ground<br>Following the girl  
>I didn't even want around<br>Let me tell you now_

**Freddie never wanted her now he tries to make sure that Brad and Sam can't have any alone time. He is trying with all his might to make himself worthy of her. **

_Oh just one more chance  
>to show you that I love you<br>baby!_

**Just one more chance and he will prove to everyone that Sam should be with him just one more come on he's begging. **

****_Oh baby I need one more chance ha__  
><em>_I tell ya that I love you__  
><em>**Freddie love her and won't give up 'til she knows that 'til he gets his second chance.**

**AN- So tell me what you think I know it wasn't the best but hey you could tell me what you think I like these in this way think I am going to write another one. Leave your ideas on the intro yatee yata. O btw this is dedicated to a-jaylovesyou. Also I left out some of the song in case you were like what? Lol ok .**


	4. Waking Up In Vegas

**An- Sam and Freddie went to Vegas for the weekend now what lol "Waking up in Vegas" by Katy Perry she is awesome one of my fave songs ever so yeah. Leave your ideas chapter 1 reviews of this here yeah thanks **

_You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
>I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key<br>Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
>Now don't blame me<br>You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

**Oh no what happened "Get a taxi" I yell at the brunette boy who I just woke up next to. My ID is gone so it the key to the room I need my money so I can get back home.**

_Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<br>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>

**Never coming to Vegas again who is this joke jumping with glitter all over he better not be mad at me that's what he gets.**__

_Why are these lights so bright?  
>Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?<br>Why am I wearing your class ring?  
>Don't call your mother<br>'cause now we're partners in crime_

**I think I'm hung over. What is this on my finger why do I have is ring oh no he better not tell anyone not even his mother. We're both screwed now.**

_You got me into this  
>Information overload, situation lost control<br>Send out an S.O.S.  
>And get some cash out<br>We're gonna tear up the town_

**I need someone to save me from this weirdo or he needs to take me parting again on of the two.**

**An-So I left out some of the song that's the end and if you didn't know the italics are lyrics and the bold is the "story" I dedicate this to my sister if she hadn't been playing it then I never would've had the brilliant idea.**


	5. Watching Movies & Being Awkward

**_An-Here we go this story is kind of pointless just you know shows that they are still friends but they love each other but they still hate each other its cute an stuff if you've never seen the Titanic rent it, legendary love story I am like Sam I don't really bawl but I always tear up when she say that her name is Rose Dawson because I can't even then if you haven't seen broke back you should netflix it. _**

It was just a lazy summer day and the trio of the web show iCarly just sat there in their studio laughing at videos they were watching sent in from their viewers. Sam was sharing a beanbag chair with Freddie and Carly was off to the side just watching the video her gaze going from the screen to her best friends she loved how cute they were just sitting. Carly looked back at the screen slightly jealous not that Sam had Freddie because he felt like her brother and kissing him felt like she was kissing Spencer very weird but jealous because she was sitting all alone. This was how they worked though at things about iCarly when it was just Sam, Carly, Freddie and maybe Gibby, then Sam would let Freddie hold her and stuff, it made Carly miss her own boyfriend Charlie, Charlie Wickman. Carly decided that she missed him too much and pulled out her phone to text him.

"_**Hey babe, can u meet us at the groovy smoothie in like 10 min"**_she sent.

Charlie replied quickly _**"I am already here so yeah"**_

"_**Ok, we're comin"**_ She sent before standing up. "Guys I am bored let's go meet Charlie he is waiting at the Groovy Smoothie so let us walk" Carly watched as her best friends both stood up.

"Ok, ." Sam says as Freddie grabs her hand and they start walking behind Carly down the stairs.

"Oh shut-up " Carly retorts as she opens the for them to leave the apartment. She looked over and saw Sam smile for a second as Freddie chuckled fun game they played anytime Carly mentioned something lovey-dovey about Charlie, Sam would always call her then Carly would always call her it was fun.

"If I was rich girl, na na, na na, na na, na na na na, na na, na na na. See, I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl. No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end. 'Cause I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl" Sam grabs for the phone in her pocket they where already half way to the Groovy Smoothie and as she saw the text she heard Freddie laugh from her right.

"What are you laughing at Benson?" Sam asked with daggers in her eyes, she was madder at the person who had just text her but Benson would make a good punching bag.

"Uh-Oh" Carly uttered she waited to see how Freddie would respond.

Laughing again Freddie looked Sam straight in the eye and said "Does little Sammy wanna be a rich girl?"

"You nub that is my sisters ringtone she picked it not me!" Sam yelled angry as she punched Freddie right in the gut he just flinched it wasn't new then she kissed him on the cheek. "I got to go Melanie just got to the house my mom's not home." Then she turned the other way to start the walk back to her house.

"Oh god Carly please tell Sam not to do this again I am not that gullible geez." Freddie told Carly as he watches his blonde girlfriend go the other direction.

"You're still on that?" Carly asked surprised "She really does have a twin sister who is all girly and sweet just like me and nothing like Sam trust me I have met them both."

"Carly I am not that stupid but if Sam's not going to the Groovy Smoothie with us then I am going to go back to my house." Freddie replied before turning.

"Wait? You're not allowed to hang out with me now because you are dating Sam?" Carly asked with a really hurt tone to her voice, and look on her face.

"Oh no Carly not like that if it would be just me and you then I would go but if I go, then I am going to have to watch you and Charlie be all over each other for ten minutes 'til you guys leave to go make-out in his truck." Freddie replied knowing exactly what would happen.

"Oh yeah your right. Ok bye." Carly had completely forgotten that she had a sexy Charlie waiting for her at the Groovy Smoothie,

"Bye" Freddie nodded seeing the look of happiness on her face.

"Omigod Sam I am so happy to see you." Melanie says as she jumps up from where she was sitting on her bag grabbing Sam into a huge hug.

"Yeah Hey" Sam says kind of annoyed she had to leave her boyfriend just to come open the door.

"So how yak been?" Melanie asked in a happy chipper of a voice.

"Good I guess how about you how is Alexandra, and Michael?" Sam asked Melanie was one of the few people (especially girls) she didn't want to kill.

"Oh Michael and I are doing well..." Melanie talks as Sam helps her carry her bags inside she doesn't listen. "Actually they kind- of remind me of you and Freddie" Melanie continued.

"What?" Sam asked she heard her boyfriend and her being mentioned and she had gotten confused.

"Oh Alexandra and her new beau" Melanie gushed. "They like despised each other then they started acting all weird so I forced her to tell me turns out that he had kissed her, her first kiss and they had been dating sense.." Melanie continued but Sam ignored her again thinking about her first kiss with Freddie. Freddie was the only boy that Sam had ever kissed.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." Sam's phone begins to ring as she drops down on the couch she pulls it out.

"_**Hey how r thing wit ur sister?"**_ It was from Freddie.

"Aww Sam are you ignoring me because your texting your little lover boy?" Melanie says as she gently sits beside Sam on the couch.

"Shut-Up" Sam says playfully with a grin on her face.

"Ok ." Melanie laughed "Well I am going to go freshen up it was a long ride here then we should head to Carly's." Melanie said cheerfully as she stood up to go to the bathroom. "We could have a movie night."

"Yeah sounds good." Sam says as she grabbed her phone.

"_**my sister is getting ready then we r goin to carlys so go ther k" **_Sam replied to Freddie.

"Hey you and Carly wouldn't mind if Freddie watched the movie with us would you?" Sam asked she didn't want to intrude on Carly and Melanie's girl time even if she had to be a part of it.

"No of course not but we are watching the Titanic and Brokeback Mountain." Melanie replied as she grabbed some pajamas and put them in a bag. "Do you need pajamas?" She asked Sam.

"Nah I have some at Carly's." Sam replied bored she checked in the garage and by a lucky chance the old blue car was there so they decided that they would take that.

"Hello any Shays in the building?" Sam called out into the apartment when she just walked in.

"Hey Sam." Spencer came running in the living room seeing Melanie he add "and Melanie nice to see you." Then he turned around again and watched Freddie walk in and then he said "Oh look everyone is here but not Carly that's just hunky-dory ok I am busy so talk to ya later." And with that Spencer ran back into his room.

"Hey Sam, are you finally going to admit you have no sister?" Freddie asked Sam with a trophy grin.

"Melanie, I was going to have fun and mess with this little nub but sense he thinks he's won will you please come out here and show him he in fact did not win." Sam called over her shoulder.

"Oh, well here I am." Called a very chippy voice when a blonde girl popped up from behind the counter standing she looked over to her twin and Freddie. "See Freddie I am real." Melanie giggled an annoying girly giggle and walked over to the couch and sat down softly.

"Ha you nub I told you." Sam said as she punched Freddie in the shoulder and walked over to plop down on the couch next to Melanie.

"Whoa well Hello Melanie nice to see you again." Was all Freddie could say "I am sorry I thought you weren't real but you know Sam." He added and then smiled at Sam while he walked over and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Yeah it..." Melanie got cut off as the door opened and Carly walked in with an inside out shirt and backwards skirt hair a mess.

"Oh looks like someone had a little fun." Sam snickered as she watch as Melanie ran up and hugged Carly then pulled her upstairs not to make her embarrassed "come on Sam we are getting in or pajamas now." Melanie added for extra cover-up to Carly's disheveled appearance.

"Hey don't leave watch a few movies with us." Sam told Freddie it was more of a command then an invite so he watched Sam as she grabbed a pink bag and walked up the stairs he smiled.

"Ok here." Sam laughed as she throws the bag a Melanie.

"Thanks I am going to change." Melanie says as she walks into the bathroom.

"So what did you do?" Sam asked Carly as she pulled on her pajamas, a purple tie dye tank with the batman logo and black short short's with purple batman symbols all over.

"We almost went all the way but he didn't have you know…..protection so umm we had to stop." Carly said blushing almost as pink as the hello kitty top she was pulling over her head. Then she pulled up the bottoms which where white with black and pink stripes and little hello kitty heads.

"Omigod no way Carly." Melanie squealed in the back ground. "That's why I always carry a little extra with me just in case." Melanie winked she had donned a white shirt with a ridiculous saying and light pink plaid shorts.

"I know I wish I would have had had something like ugh I was so disappointed." Carly adds she wanted to get it on with Charlie for like 2 months now and still hadn't.

"I know I had to board my plane before Michael got there I was so mad I almost missed it." Melanie added the three girls where in their pajamas and sitting on Carly's bed. Both the brunette and the sweet as can be blonde look over at Sam expectantly.

"What?" She asked them quite suddenly.

"Well have you?" Neither of them where a virgin so they felt it was there right to know about Sam.

"No." Sam says with a bored expression.

"So I guess Freddie hasn't either." Melanie adds.

"Oh come on you guys let's just go downstairs before I have to hear another one of your sex stories or worse you making one up for me." Sam said she was a virgin and proud, she began walking down the stairs with Melanie behind her but Carly wasn't there.

"Where's Carly?" Sam asked as she looked behind her sister.

"Getting the movies. Wanna have some fun?" Melanie looked to her sister, while saying this and pulling her hair out of her pony tail and then wiping her lip-gloss off.

"Oh I have trained you well." Sam said with a devious smile. Melanie and Sam continue to walk down the stairs until they reach the last part hidden from view.

"Ok go." Sam whispered to Melanie.

"Hey." Melanie called in a bored voice as she walked down the last steps coming into view of Freddie who had been sitting in the same chair as before. Freddie looked away from his phone for a total of 3 second before he said.

"Oh Hey Melanie." Then he went back to his phone.

"Dang it." Sam yelled from behind the wall as she stomped down the stairs and flopped down on the couch. Melanie walked back upstairs to fix her hair she hated wearing it down.

"Oh come on Sam like you would ever wear that shirt ever in a million years." Then he whispered into her ear "You're a PotterHead" then he smiled putting his arm around her even she was surprised because she hadn't noticed him move from the chair to the couch but he must have she leaned against his shoulder.

"Ok so which first?" Carly called as she walked over and sat down on the other side of Sam.

"Titanic." Melanie called from the top of the stairs then she came down with her hair perfect and awesomely glossed lips she sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Ok" Carly gladly agreed as she put the movie in the DVD player. Then sat down to watch.

"Wake me when the good part starts." Sam said as she snuggled into Freddie who had never seen this movie with females obviously.

"When is the good part?" Freddie asked curious as to what part Sam liked.

"When Jack comes on right?" Melanie giggled from her chair.

"Carly just make sure I don't miss any Jack time." Sam says as she falls asleep on Freddie's shoulder.

"Sam," Melanie called as she through a pillow at her and Freddie who had actually been paying attention. "It's Jack time." Immediately Sam perked up and focused on the screen.

"I swear the only reason I let you guys force me to watch this movie is because of him." Sam says pointing to the screen. They watched in silence for a while.

"OOOOO I would let Jack draw me wearing only a necklace any day." Carly said as they watched.

"Me too." Melanie agreed with a happy tone to her voice.

"ME three" Sam added. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." She adds then.

"You know what he can draw you guys I think I want to be with him in the car." Sam adds as an afterthought.

"No we all get drawn and a turn in the car." Carly says laughing.

"The car?" Freddie asked confused what car they were on a boat how could there be a car.

"Oh you'll see." Melanie added laughing.

"Ok but I get to leave the hand print because I thought of it first." Sam says that was her favorite part the prank they pulled leaving the hand print for them guards sent to find her to find.

"Fine you get the hand print." Carly agreed.

"Handprint? Car? You guys do realize they are on a boat right?" Freddie asked still confused.

"Look there is the car." Carly says they had just ignored Freddie for a few moments until Jack and Rose got in the car.

After they watched the sequences play out for a minute. Carly says "And there's the hand. I would love to be in that car."

"I know because Jack is so cute." Melanie replied and giggled.

The four sat and watched the rest of the movie at the end both Melanie and Carly where bawling.

"Can I have your name Miss?" asked a man on the screen.

"Dawson, Rose Dawson." Freddie felt Sam's head turn into the shoulder more covering her face.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to her.

"Yes I am fine." Sam watched the rest of the movie with what he was sure where tears in her eyes.

"How you mange not to breakdown, Sam I will never know." Carly says between sobs as she gets up to put in the next movie.

"Oh Can I go home now?" Freddie asks standing up, but Sam pulled him back down. "I need you to stay." Sam said.

"Aww You'd miss me too much." Freddie replied cockily.

"Actually I need a pillow you nub." Sam reply getting comfy on his shoulder again.

"Aww, you two are too cute I am so happy you finally got together. And Spencer owes me 100 bucks." Melanie stayed happily as the movie started.

"Oh cowboys great." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Oh it gets better we get to see him" Carly pointed at the screen "shirtless" Melanie finished for her.

"Aww yes girls but that is not the best part the best is in the apartment doorway." Sam says in a smirky tone. Freddie listens to their conversation totally confused.

"Yeah but Alma ruins that." Melanie chimes in.

"True but still the best scene. I really hate Alma" Sam said with a happy tone to her voice. Freddie was completely lost because of the girls talking.

"Ok so they are herding sheep whooped doooooo." Freddie said as he watched the movie with the girls.

"Shut up Freddie" Carly says laughing.

"Oh here it come girls get ready for the scene that starts everything." Sam says to Carly and Melanie who both have eager expressions on their faces.

"Ennis" Jack yells from the TV screen

"What?" Ennis shudders

"Quit your hammering an' get in here" Jack Twist yells back.

"Ok so they are in the tent," Freddie starts talking not seeing anything exciting. "Shhh" he gets a reply from all three girls at once. Even Sam was staring intensely at the screen when Jack and finally pulls Ennis in and kisses him.

"Whoa I..." Freddie starts to convey his surprise but Melanie throws a pillow at him and sense it is not her normal attitude he shuts up and watches kind of he turns his head away from the screen when he realizes what is happing but as he looks he finds all three girls eyes glue to the screen.

"It's over you could look know Fredweird." Sam says when she notices Freddie not looking at the screen.

"Well that was a twist in the story I don't see why you guys like it so much." Freddie responded country tough cowboys randomly turning gay not that he was against gay people but you know little weird how all three girls were like dying over it.

"It's Jake Gyhllenhall he is like uber-sexy" Carly let out a squeals.

"Just shut-up we are missing important key parts here." Sam says loudly.

There is a sharp intake of breath from all of the girls as a shirtless Jack Twist appears on the screen. Freddie laughed at them earning himself a punch from Sam.

"Kiss him, Kiss him damn you." Melanie said dramatically right before Ennis and Jack kissed then all three girls burst out to applause.

"Awwww" both Melanie and Carly cooed as Ennis placed his head on Jack's chest Sam was just watching not really snuggling with Freddie anymore just watching and smiling.

"This movie is so weird." Freddie said quietly but they must have heard him because he got a glare from the trio of girls. So he just sat there in an awkward silence as they watched the movie. He wondered why the girls found gay, shirtless, confused cowboys so interesting he made a mental note to ask Sam later.

"Awwww See they are both just so fine and look awww" Carly cooed as the two males wrestled with out there shirts on before kissing while lying on the ground.

"Uhh-Ohh that guy say them is that bad?" Freddie asked their boss had seen the men kissing and didn't look too happy.

"Duh nub" Sam punched Freddie right in the arm hard, hard enough that the loud smack was heard by Spencer who ran into the room.

"Oh God do you teen girls always have to watch this movie when you get together? Seriously and why are you watching it Freddie?" Spencer asked he completely forgot why he went into the living room.

"Sam's making me. And Sam do you have to hit me all the time?" Freddie asked Sam still rubbing his bruising arm.

"Well duh even I know that Freddie and Spencer you owe me a hundred dollars I need new shoes oooooo and there was this bag I saw as I passed the mall on the way here looks perfect. Carly, Sam shall we have some girl only shopping time tomorrow?" Melanie asked them expectantly.

"Yes he just gave me my money yesterday and I saw these jeans and this necklace I have to get ooooo and If I swing it right I might be able to get a new shirt too." Carly confirmed that she would go to the mall with Melanie and continued talking about what she was going to buy.

"Yeah yeah I'll go but why is Spencer giving everyone free money?" Sam asked looking at the TV screen watching the DVD player logo bounce around the screen.

"Yeah feel free to give me a hundred bucks Spence." Freddie said putting his freshly bruised arm around Sam and pulling her closer to him.

"No I am not giving out money they won it fair and square and neither of you will be getting money it's your fault I am short 200 bucks." Spencer said as he ran back to his room and then out again throwing to paper bills towards Melanie.

"Sore loser" Melanie called in a sing-songy voice.

Two hours later when the movie ended Carly pushed Sam's legs off the couch then she walked over to Melanie and pulled her up and they walked to the elevator together. As Sam was about to follow them Melanie pointed to a sleeping Freddie and then pushed the button in the elevator. Sam walked over there and laid against Freddie again there were two things that she could do one wake him up and send him home or two just lay there on his shoulder for a minute and take a little nap. Sam lay against him and he subconsciously held her and made room they were laying on the couch together and they slept like that, no it wasn't movie scene beautiful it was more awkward looking but they were comfortable. Freddie will swear til his dying day he felt a kiss on his forehead and someone whisper I love you. And Sam will swear til her dying day that he lost his mind but Spencer, who decided to sleep in the hall to make sure everything stays appropriate, can confirm that no Freddie wasn't losing his mind.

**_An-Dedicated to my best friend who told me I should post this even though it didn't really have that much of a purpose leave your ideas/request first chapter and yeah that's it._**


End file.
